


Sansa`s Wedding Vows

by BellaStark



Series: Wedding Vows [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Just a tiny thing to show Sansa´s love for Jon





	Sansa`s Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> That´s my first try to write something, so please be gentle on me.  
> I woiuld like to read your reviews.

The first time i saw you, i knew i was in love with you. You were Robb´s friend first but soon became more like a brother to him, then to Arya and later on to Bran and Rickon too. But never to me, you were always different to me. I knew that one day i would marry you. And when you looked at me with those intense dark eyes, i knew you loved me too. The first time you did hold my hand on the way back from school i never wanted to let go, the first time you kissed me at my 13th birthday it was the best present ever, after our first fight i was so sad but i knew that no matter what will happen and no matter how many fights we will have one thing is for certain and that´s our love for each other.  
Every day you tell me how much you love me, you always meke sure to treat me like your queen, even when i boss you around you just smile at me kiss my brow and let me be, and when i had a really bad day or just don´t feel like myself you go and get me some Lemoncakes to make me feel better. I still blush and shiver when you call me "Sweet Girl" just like the first time, so please never stop calling me that.  
Jon, you are my best friend, my lover, my hero, you are my everything!  
I promise to love you till the end of my days and in every live that follows.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so please pardon me for every mistake in writing. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
